


Return the Favor

by lionheart (cruel_oath)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bottom Noctis Lucis Caelum, Fluff, M/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 13:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17002866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruel_oath/pseuds/lionheart
Summary: Though Prompto says it's time for him to get up, he doesn't follow through with it—he settles back down on the bed, sinking into the warmth of the covers. It's wildly out of character, but then again, after everything they did the night before, it's not that surprising. Noctis' attention shifts to the fresh hickeys visible on Prompto's neck and peeking out of the collar of his shirt (or rather,Noctis'shirt), smiling fondly.Noctis presses a soft kiss to the dark marks, pulling him closer. He buries his face into the crook of Prompto's neck, letting out a soft, content sigh. "Y'know... we have the whole day free..."Prompto lets out a soft laugh. "That we do... did you have something in mind, buddy?""Funny," Noctis says, "I was about to ask the same thing."





	Return the Favor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Izumii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izumii/gifts).



> Happy holidays, Izumii! I had a ton of fun writing this and I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> ~~Also a perfect excuse to write Prompto topping because I've never actually written a fic featuring top!Prom.~~

When Noctis wakes up, it's to the sound of birds cheerfully chirping outside his window. Rays of light from the early morning sun spill into the room, its red-orange glow reflecting off the surface of the hardwood floor. Though the bed is comfortable and warm, Noctis can't help but feel a little frustrated when he glances to the alarm clock on the nightstand and finds that it's the ungodly hour of 7:16 AM on a Saturday.

He doesn't even bother to suppress the groan that escapes his lips, squeezing his eyes shut. It should be illegal for the sun to rise before noon, and if Noctis were able to control the sun, he totally would do something about it. Unfortunately, royalty or not, he couldn't control things like that.

"Bahamut, _dude,"_ Noctis says, "what do I have to do to get you to—"

Noctis' mouth shuts when he feels something beside him move. He feels the warm body of his boyfriend snuggle close, an annoyed sound escaping him (likely a result of Noctis talking so loud, like an idiot). Noctis holds his breath, waiting for Prompto to settle down before exhaling slowly.

Normally, Prompto's gone when Noctis wakes up—depending on what time he does get up, Prompto's either on his morning run or at work, leaving a little note with some cutesy message on the nightstand that never fails to put a stupid smile on his face. Even on days where Prompto decided not to go on his morning run or had a day off, he'd still be up before Noctis.

Beside him, Prompto sleeps peacefully. He shifts in his sleep, his arms tightening their hold on Noctis ever-so slightly. Noctis returns the embrace, the corners of his lips turning upwards when he hears Prompto let out a content sigh before settling down once again. He brings a hand up to Prompto's soft, blond hair, gently carding his fingers through the golden locks. 

_Beautiful,_ he thinks, a small smile finding its way to his face. The sunlight seems to make Prompto's skin glow, giving him an ethereal appearance, as though Shiva herself crafted him with all the care in the world. 

(And maybe she did. If Noctis were to discover that Prompto's freckles were actually stars plucked from the night sky and his hair was made of sunbeams, he wouldn't be surprised.)

Noctis isn't really that good with expressing his emotions. He's awkward and romance isn't one of his strengths, but it's times like these, when everything is calm and quiet where everything comes natural to him.

"I love you," Noctis murmurs, his hand gently cupping Prompto's cheek. He leans in, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"Mmh... love you, too, babe."

Noctis pulls away, a fond expression on his face. "Sorry, didn't mean to wake you."

"Don't be," Prompto yawns, snuggling closer to Noctis. "Prolly about time I got up, anyway."

Though Prompto says it's time for him to get up, he doesn't follow through with it—he settles back down on the bed, sinking into the warmth of the covers. It's wildly out of character, but then again, after everything they did the night before, it's not that surprising. Noctis' attention shifts to the fresh hickeys visible on Prompto's neck and peeking out of the collar of his shirt (or rather, _Noctis'_ shirt), smiling fondly.

Noctis presses a soft kiss to the dark marks, pulling him closer. He buries his face into the crook of Prompto's neck, letting out a soft, content sigh. "Y'know... we have the whole day free..."

Prompto lets out a soft laugh. "That we do... did you have something in mind, buddy?"

"Funny," Noctis says, "I was about to ask the same thing."

Prompto hums, giving Noctis a playful smirk. "Now that you mention it... I did want to pay you back for last night."

Noctis' smile grows wider when Prompto straddles his hips, the blankets sliding off of them. Apparently, Noctis' shirt wasn't the only thing Prompto stole before drifting off—he's wearing Noctis' boxers, too, black fabric stark against fair skin. He brings his hands to rest on Prompto's hips, thumbs playing with the waistband of the boxers.

"Have I ever told you how good you look when you're wearing my color?" Noctis asks. He slips his hand up his boyfriend's shirt, stroking the soft skin of his stomach.

Prompto shivers. "You think so?"

"Know so."

Noctis' heart soars when Prompto's cheeks turn a pretty pink and that soft, sweet smile flicker onto his face for just a moment. It's gone as quickly as it came, replaced by a sultry smirk, though the blush remains. He rolls his hips, earning a soft moan from Noctis.

"Maybe I should make a habit of wearing your colors more often if it gets this kind of reaction out of you." Prompto leans in to kiss Noctis, humming against his lips. "Half-hard already and I haven't even done anything yet."

Noctis brings his hand up to Prompto's hair, deepening the kiss. His other hand slips beneath the waistband of Prompto's boxers, gently palming his ass. He smiles into the kiss when he hears his boyfriend moan softly, melting under his touch.

Finally, Prompto pulls away, ridding himself of what little clothing he has on. Noctis licks his lips, the glint of Prompto's nipple piercings catching his attention. The urge to lightly pull or gently suck the little nubs is almost overwhelming, but Noctis chooses to be a good boy this morning and let Prompto have his fun.

Luckily for him, Prompto's a lot nicer when it comes to sex. Noctis isn't sure if it's because Prompto's as impatient as he is or if he's just too tired to fool with teasing, but he doesn't complain when he sees a bottle of lube and a small foil packet appear in a flash of blue.

Prompto slides off of Noctis' lap and settles down in the space between his legs, flicking the lid of the bottle open and squeezing a generous amount of lube onto his fingers. Noctis eagerly opens his legs wider, propping himself up on the pillows so he can watch. His heart thumps in his chest, anticipation building up until he feels a slick digit press against his hole.

Noctis lets out a soft moan, tilting his head back as Prompto slips a finger into him. He relaxes against the pillows, his eyelids fluttering shut. "Gods, _yes..."_

Prompto lets out a soft laugh. He leans down, pressing a soft kiss to Noctis' chest as he slowly works him open. Right as he pushes in the second finger, his tongue comes out to circle one of Noctis' nipples, earning a choked moan in response.

_"Babe,"_ Noctis moans.

"And I thought I was sensitive," Prompto murmurs, playfully nipping at the little bud. "Might want to rethink piercings, buddy. If you're this sensitive now, you'll be walking around with a raging hard-on 24/7 with piercings... not that I mind."

"P-Prompto..."

"You could be like the Rogue Queen and stay hidden from the public eye... except while she was busy kicking ass and taking names, you and I could lock ourselves up in the throne room and take turns fucking each other on your throne."

Noctis lets out a shaky moan, feeling Prompto gently pull at his nipple with his teeth. It's definitely not a bad idea—end the war with Niflheim and spend the rest of his reign shrouded in shadows, showering his boyfriend with all the love and affection and sex he could ever ask for.

By the time Prompto gets a third finger into him, Noctis is growing impatient. His cock is leaking precum, his thighs are slick with lube, and Prompto keeps teasing his prostate with his fingers. He has half a mind to swap positions and just fuck himself on Prompto's dick, but it'll come back to bite him in the ass later—he could already _feel_ the cock cage getting fastened into place.

"Prom... Prom, baby, _please,"_ Noctis pants, spreading his legs wider.

"'Please,' what, Noct?" Prompto asks innocently.

"Please, Prom, I need your cock in me!" Noctis lets out a choked moan when he feels Prompto's finger press against his prostate, shuddering in pleasure. "Prom, baby, please fuck me! Give me your cock, I need it so bad!"

"Well, since you asked so nicely..." Prompto removes his fingers, reaching for the condom and tearing open the foil. To Noctis' frustration, he takes his time rolling on the condom. He slicks his cock up, lining himself up with Noctis' entrance.

Noctis lets out a soft moan when he feels Prompto's cock enter him, tilting his head back. A pleased sigh escapes him when Prompto's cock is buried inside him, the mix of pleasure and pain every bit as pleasing as the last time he let Prompto top.

It only gets better when Prompto moves. His thrusts start out shallow and slow, easing Noctis into a faster, harder pace. Noctis reaches up to tangle his fingers into Prompto's hair, pulling him down for a rough, needy kiss. His tongue shoves its way into his boyfriend's mouth, a silent demand for more.

Prompto never was one to turn down a request from his prince.

Prompto lifts one of Noctis' legs over his shoulder, shifting their positions so he can get a better angle. He thrusts harder and faster, the tip of his cock just barely touching Noctis' prostate until—

"Fuck, _yes,"_ Noctis cries out, "Yes, yes, _yes, right there!"_

Prompto leans down to mouth at Noctis' neck, sucking on the pale skin there. Noctis is clawing at his boyfriend's back, almost certainly drawing blood. Prompto doesn't seem to mind, though—if anything, it seems to encourage him along. He focuses his thrusts on Noctis' sweet spot and continues to shower Noctis' neck and shoulders with love bites that would likely be visible by the end of the night.

"Babe, _babe,"_ Noctis pants. "Prom, 'm gonna cum!"

This is about the time Prompto would pull out and wait until Noctis has cooled down a tiny bit before continuing—Noctis forgets how much Prompto likes to edge him when he tops, and on a day like this, where there was nothing else to do, he might be evil enough to make him wait until the end of the night to have his orgasm. But this morning, he shows mercy, doubling down on his affectionate kisses and continuing to thrust into Noctis until they've both reached their climax.

Slowly, Prompto pulls out. He ditches the condom before grabbing the box of tissues on the nightstand, gently wiping Noctis' cum off of their stomachs. The wrapper and the tissues join the condom in the waste basket, the lube is returned to the armiger, and the tissue box is put back where it belongs before Prompto settles back down with Noctis.

"You okay?" Prompto asks, his voice as sweet as honey.

"Mmh... better than okay," Noctis murmurs, resting his head on Prompto's chest. "Love you."

"I love you, t—dude, are you _seriously_ going back to sleep?"

Noctis yawns, pulling the blankets up over them. "S'too early."

"At least let me get up so I can go on my morning run?"

"No."

Prompto rolls his eyes, but he can't keep the amused smile off his face. He presses a soft kiss to the top of Noctis' head, gently stroking his hair as he falls asleep in his arms.


End file.
